


Missing Royals

by SomeFicOnTheInternet



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Chrom!Inigo, Frederick!Severa, Grima!Owain, Kidnapping, Multi, OOC, Parents are only mentioned, Post-Canon, Prince Inigo, robin!owain, small amounts of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeFicOnTheInternet/pseuds/SomeFicOnTheInternet
Summary: "Laslow was missing, Xander could tell. If you told anyone else in the castle that Laslow hadn't served morning tea and therefore was missing, they would laugh. Because to other people, it would look like a slacking Laslow was sleeping in, or was still in town from the night before. Xander knew him better than that."When Laslow doesn't show up to serve morning tea Xander knows something is wrong. Little did he know, this was the start of something possibly bigger than Anankos himself.***Discontinued***





	1. Chapter 1?

Laslow was missing, Xander could tell. If you told anyone else in the castle that Laslow hadn't served morning tea and therefore was missing, they would laugh. Because to other people, it would look like a slacking Laslow was sleeping in, or was still in town from the night before. Xander knew him better than that. Sure, he often skipped training, but his retainer had never failed to serve him morning tea. So Xander was going to search his room. If he was in there than he could be lectured. If he wasn't then maybe Xander could find a clue to his whereabouts. 

Knocking before he entered if only to be polite if he happened to be asleep, Xander wasted no time opening the door. He had been in this room once when he found Laslow leaving the castle in strange garbs, he snuck in to get a closer look at them when he had them off. They were beautiful, the golds and blues suited Laslow nicely, it was obviously foreign, but Xander had left it at that. He felt guilty about entering without permission then, but now he knew he had to. For the last time he was in here it was perfectly tidy, now though? 

The sheets from the bed were tossed haphazardly on the floor. A comb, some jewelry, some letters and a few books had been thrown out of the bedside drawer, the candle that was on top of the table had been knocked onto its side over a book and the red and gold sheath of a sword poked out from under the bed. The window was open, a small pool of blood was on the sill. 

Laslow was not there, the blood couldn't mean anything good. He was either dead or injured. Xander didn't like to think of either option. At least it appeared he was armed if the empty sheath was anything to go by, but Xander had never seen it before. Was it new? Or maybe the sword inside was purely decorative? 

Xander moved his gaze to the letters on the floor, he picked up the first one he saw.

“Dear Mother, 

I hate to be writing this letter because if you are reading this I never came home. You were never told I was leaving, and it is selfish of me to stay where I am without a goodbye. So I suppose that's what this is- a final goodbye to the most important person in my life. 

Mother, you taught me what life is, what beauty is, and how to share these gifts with the rest of the world. You taught me to dance, and I wish I could say that's what I'm doing now, but that would be a lie. Even so, I am happy where I am, and I hope you are happy too. I hope you raise little Inigo and Lucy with the same love and compassion that I was rais-" 

The letter stopped there. Xander looked down on dried drops of water on the page, Laslow was crying while writing this, it was obvious why. He seemed to care for his mother greatly and this was a last goodbye if he were not to leave. Which raised more questions. Was Laslow planning on leaving? Would he have told Xander before he left? Was this him leaving after realizing he couldn't abandon his mother? Had he simply hurt himself on his escape from the castle?

Laslow's room held more questions than answers, but despite the confusion it would undoubtedly bring, Xander picked up the next letter in his sight.

“Dear Father,

If you receive this letter it means you won't see me again, and that really is a shame. Just as we started growing close I disappear on you. Despite what you may have said before, I can't shake the feeling you would be disappointed in who I have become. Yet you've helped shape the better parts of me.

Though we may have had a rocky start to our relationship, you taught me how to fight, and you taught me to lead. Skills that, though I hated learning, I have grown to rely on to protect those I care for-"

It wasn't difficult to imagine a small Laslow throwing a fit over not wanting to learn to fight. After all, Xander struggled to get him to spar for five minutes. It would be impossible to make him train as a child. According to his mother's letter he loved to dance as a kid, perhaps that could explain the elegance in the way he fights. He had simply turned fighting into a form of dance.

Picking up the last letter Xander was expecting another couple of paragraphs, but the third one read “Dear Lucina,” and nothing more.

The book on the table seemed to be the only thing left to snoop into. It was the beginning of a journal. If it kept day by day accounts, maybe Laslow would have mentioned someone who wanted him harmed? The writing was messy, clearly meant to be read by no one, if not Laslow. 

“When I was a child I was incredibly shy. I saw the world from behind my mother's leg and used it as a shield from those who should glance my way. That was fine when I was younger. My mother would teach me all she knew, about the world, the people in it and the gods above it. Most important to me though, she taught me to dance. Though I will never live up to her talents, she was an important role model. So was my father, but he had different expectations for me. He would tell me that one day I would grow up to take his place if my sister could not. That despite being in a time of peace, I had to be ready to be on the throne should the worse happen. He taught me how to use a sword, as well as use my head, for both battle and diplomacy. 

When I would whisper to my mother late at night about how I did not want to be a crown prince she would tell me that it was okay. In times of peace, I could be whoever I so pleased. I held on to that thought as I grew older. Hoping my father would one day cast aside his disappointment in me as I became my own man. Sadly, times of peace do not last forever. 

A war from before I was born had set off a chain of events that would lead to catastrophe among my people and land. The fighting started anew and sides and allies were chosen. Little did my father know, the very thing he was trying to stop was a valued member of his army. So he was killed in the night by his best friend, my own uncle Robin, who then disappeared to gain followers of his own. 

After that my mother had less time to shelter me, she worked tirelessly to rally together the people as my sister, cousins and I trained. My sister inherited my father's blade and I was quickly falling behind her in matters of skill. Lucina advanced her technique at an incredible rate, one I tried my hardest to keep up with. Yet every day after we finished training I would be given the same lecture; “You need to try harder, what would father think if he knew you wasted your life on dancing instead of saving our people?” I would try my hardest to laugh it off and move on, but one day I was truly awoken to the harsh reality of how weak I was. 

After negotiation with new allies mother, Lucina, aunt Lissa and my cousins Owain and Morgan, alongside myself were headed back to the shepherd's barracks, when we were attacked. Outnumbered by risen, it is truly a miracle any of us survived, but my mother did not. She perished in front of me, my incompetence as a fighter causing me to lose my mother and force my sister to step up to the throne at a much younger age than she should have. It was not long until most of the shepherds were gone as well. I had never put so much time and energy into training as I had after that. My family was being taken away from me one by one, I wouldn't let my sister be next. But despite our best efforts, time was running out for us. The fell dragon, the size of a country flew high up in the skies of Yilesse. Luckily, plans were put in place so that we could fix everything, and soon enough Laurent, a well-trusted mage, was the first to go back. Back in time to change the outcome of these horrid events.

Day and night we fought to keep the fell dragon at bay while we waited for a sign of signal from him. We never got one, but things got to the point where we could either take the chance of not making the journey back or die at the hands of our worst enemy. So we all went all the second generation of shepherds. Lucina, Owain, Morgan, Gerome, Brady, Yarne, Severa, Kjelle, Cynthia, Noire, Nah and I all left together, Laurent having left already. Luckily for us, not much went terribly wrong. Sadly, Morgan had lost his memory after the trip, and we were all separated during it, but we had all made it. 

I had wound up near a small village and quickly realized that no one was aware of my past, or my lineage. They simply saw me as a brave swordsman that knew how to take down the new threat of Risen. I will admit, I used this to my advantage. Due to the constant praise from the villagers, I was flustered constantly, causing me to fall back on tactics I used to get over my shy demeanour from my childhood. I was then known as a man who had flirted with every woman in the village. Despite my ladies man exterior, I was still a skilled warrior. To protect the people I was with, I trained them to fight and fended off Risen and bandits. 

One day a fort was set up nearby, so of course, I went to attempt to bring them down. Though when I arrived I saw a face that I had many doubts of seeing again, my mother. The shepherds had also arrived to take down the fort. That was the first time I was filled with hope in many years. After much embarrassing stuttering, I managed to communicate that I was their son. With such a ludicrous story I doubted they would believe me, but Lucina had already found them and explained everything. Well, everything except the fact they also had a son. As excited I was to be with my family once more, I knew I had become the childish disgrace my father had died knowing. I had no doubt that this version of my father would be just as disappointed in me, but habits are hard to break. 

I joined the army and mother and I grew close once more through song and dance, yet father only compared me to my sister's high standards of skill. I truly felt as though I was a child again. Even so, it took a week or so before I finally snapped at him for it. 

I was injured after a battle defending our camp from Risen, I had twisted my foot and it was a painful as Grimas fire to walk on, so I sat in the field. Of course, my father had to notice. He came over, at first angry, once he saw I was injured and lying about it he seemed concerned. Despite his worry, the conversation evolved into an argument. So I told him about his spirit crippling standards for me when I was a child, and I told him about how I hide behind the mask of a fearless ladies man. I told him I had been through hell and back, then I got up and went to camp, injury and all. 

After that, we grew closer. In fact, I grew closer with every member of the shepherds. As we located more of the second generation everyone made friendships and bonds that would last through thick and thin. Those friendships would prove to be important as we discovered something truly terrifying. 

The fell dragon was done devouring everything from our time and had followed us back. That was when we discover that he was my uncle. The emotional bonds we had with him in this time had stopped him from becoming Grima in this time, but that did not matter, as the old Grima had come to take his place. It was not long until he took to the sky, ready to destroy everything we had worked so hard to save. We were faced with two choices, my father could slay the fell dragon and keep him dormant for thousands of years, as the hero-king Marth had done in the past; or my uncle could sacrifice himself and kill the fell dragon for the rest of time.

After heartfelt goodbyes, there was no choice, Uncle Robin sacrificed himself for the sake of the land. Just like that, it was all over. We had peace. I could be whoever I pleased in times of peace but, as stated earlier, peace does not last. 

I was with Owain and Severa when we were approached by a man in a heavy cloak and hood. He introduced himself as the last sane part of Anankos, a God from another world. He claimed he needed help from heroes to defeat the part of him that wanted to destroy the lands in his world. In return, he would use the last of his power to grant us a wish. After some consulting, we agreed and had nature in our original time restored. Anankos then changed our appearances, gave us aliases, he even gifted us his blood so we could activate dragon veins. As if Owain, now Odin, needed the blood of three different Gods running through him. We then arrived in Nohr. The thing we decided right away was that it was important to join the army. It was actually the idea of Severa, now Selena, to apply for positions as retainers. It made sense, her father served mine faithfully and was told everything. 

Fighting the crown prince of Nohr for a role as his retainer was a daunting task, but he was slow and he underestimated me in the beginning, so I had a fair chance. In the end, I lost but was still hired. Odin and Selena also both were hired by Lord Leo and Lady Camilla respectively. 

Working for Lord Xander was a challenge, to say the least. Not only was adjusting going from royalty to retainer, Putting It lightly, Lord Xander was always angry. Angry, strict, and a lot like my father. I could understand why though, being the crown prince in a time of war is no easy task, not that I could let him know I understood. 

It wasn't long before the people in Nohr and the opposing land of Hoshido was slowly brought together. Corrin, sibling of both royal families started to bring people together. After Lord Xander witness a break down by king Garon he announced he was joining their army as well. He gave both his retainers, Peri and I, the option to go with or stay. As Corrin celebrated getting all their siblings together, Odin Selena and I caught up for the first time in a long time. 

Once we banded with Corrin's army, I started bonding with Norhians and Hoshidans. I had friends and allies, just like with the shepherds, and they came in handy when we finally made it the fight with Anankos. It wasn't like most battles I have fought in Nohr before, with just Peri, maybe Lord Xander, watching my back if I was lucky. This was more like the shepherds. A solid family of sorts, working as one unit to fight something bigger than any of us individually. We all trusted each other and had each other's backs through the battle. I suppose we technically still do.

Lord Xanders coronation was last month. He was stiff, serious and stressed, but I could tell he was happy. At least somewhat. He wants what is best for everyone, he is the king Nohr needs for that to happen. Peace treaties were signed last week, things have changed for the better here, but I feel lost. Through the deal with Anankos I have brought peace to my time, then alongside my family, I brought peace to Yilesse, now I have helped to bring peace here. 

The question is; What now? Where do I belong? Am I a retainer or a royal? Odin told me writing down my thoughts on the subject would help me sort them out, but now I feel more confused and conflicted. Odin and Selena promised neither of them would leave until I decide, honestly, I doubt they have decided either.

What am I supposed to do?”

It was a fictional novel, that was Xander's first thought on the contents of the book, it had to be. After all, it was ludicrous. Laslow a prince? His uncle a God that destroyed his home? Travelling through time? It seemed like a story Odin would tell but, if it was a story, then why mention Nohr at all? 

Suddenly there was knocking at the door, Xander froze in response. Though he was technically allowed anywhere in the castle, it was highly inappropriate to be searching through someone's things. When no one responded to the knocking, whoever was at the door obviously became restless and opened the door abruptly. “Laslow I know you're distraught over your choi- Lord Xander?” Odin stood at the door, shocked into a rare silence. After a moment of judging stares from the madge, Xander took a deep breath and explained. “Odin, right? I was afraid that Laslow was taken in the night, so I came to check on him. I am afraid to say I was right.” Xander watched carefully for Odin's reaction. Though he didn't know the man personally, he had heard through Laslow and Leo that he was one for the dramatics. Yet he didn’t freak out or make a scene, he barely even changed his expression, he simply walked over to the sword sheath on the ground and picked it up as if it were made of pure jewels.

“They took Falchion.” Xander nearly missed Odin whispering it was so quiet, almost as if he was not supposed to hear but got louder when he placed the sheath on the unkempt bed. “Lord Xander, I need to tell you something, and I need you to believe me.” 

He then went on to twist a tale that, if Xander had not read Laslows words, he would call nonsense. It confirmed everything in the book, the wars, royal status, and world-devouring gods. Odins version of the story was plenty more theatrical but went into more details about the wars they had been in, and the “fell dragons” abilities. Though if his father really was “Grima” that would make a lot of sense. 

“We have lives and duties back home in Yilliese, but we have different lives and duties here. Today was supposed to be the day we all chose if we were going to stay or not.” Odin ended his story after hours of talking, face downcast. There was no way their absence was overlooked, yet Xander could not care less, Laslow- or Inigo- was far more important. “I believe you Od- Prince Owain.” A visible wave of relief washed over the boy in front of him. “Do you think someone, knowing his status, has taken him as a hostage for some sort of ransom?” 

“Actually, he was probably taken as insurance.” Before Xander could start to question Owain went into an explanation. “My father was a vessel for Grima, I have only discovered recently that that has carried onto me as well.” He closed his eyes and in a small flash if light his hair turned white and two marks appeared on him, on either arm, just visible through the translucent fabric. “On the right is my brand, proof I am of the exalts bloodline. On the left is the mark of the fell dragon, proof I am a vessel for Grima. The only ones who can stop Grima in this world are Inigo and I. If Inigo and the Falchion are missing, and I become Grima, there is nothing to stop the destruction that has changed so many lives, including my own, for the worse.” 

“So you’re saying someone in Nohr not only knows you are both royalty but also knows they can turn you into a world-devouring god?” Xander rubbed his temples as he processed the last few hours. “I will call a search for Lasl- Inigo, but that is really all we can do at the moment without telling my siblings who you three are.” Owain nodded along to Xander's words. “I will talk to Severa…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally filler

Three of the four Nohrian royals were gathered in a room together, a tense silence with them. Xander had asked them all to gather in a war room. They were told not to bring retainers, and that everything said in the room was not to be repeated outside of it. Though wary, they all obeyed his wishes. Well, they tried.

“Odin, I must ask you two to leave before my brother arrives.” Odin and Selena were refusing to exit the room and Leo was becoming short tempered. “Milord if I must depart now then you shall never hear the horrid secrets of the past and future you all have been gathered here to learn!” Leo was about to see if Selena was more willing for negotiation when Xander walked in. “Good to see we are all here, everyone please sit down.” Leo did not miss how Odin childishly stuck a tongue out at him but pretended to for diplomacy's sake. 

“I am so sorry about Selena,” Camilla looked to the girl sat beside her as she spoke Leos feelings on his own retainer. “I tried asking nicely for her not to be here.” Xander shook his head before motioning for the servants to join him at the head of the table, they did so silently. “It is alright, we would not be having this meeting without them after all.” 

Leo blinked a few times to register what his brother had said. So Odin was telling the truth about him being there to tell ‘horrid secrets.’ Then why not tell him the secrets before? His pondering was cut off by Odin speaking. “As epic as the title is, my name is not Odin Dark,” Leo had always doubted him on the last name… “I am actually Prince Owain of Ylisse. Royalty of not only a distant land, but a distant world.” 

The longer “Prince Owain” explained “his past” the less Leo could believe what he was hearing. He constantly heard similar stories from Odin anyways, what makes this one different? Leo looked over to Camilla, waiting for him to announce that this was some sort of joke, but she was as serious as Xander. He listened a bit closer after that. A tale of dragons and Gods, time and world travel, hardships and challenges, death and misery. Yet somehow each section for the story had a happy ending, though some were bittersweet. “Now that you know my story, you can be told my dilemma. My cousin, more specifically Inigo, went missing.” So that's what the meeting was about, though Leo couldn’t understand the main issue. Foreign Prince was taken? Of course, they will help, but to what extent? They had been listening to Owain drag on for a fair bit of the afternoon, yet he was still talking. “This may not seem extremely concerning to you unless you consider the fact that the Falchion was taken with him. It was given to him as a fail-safe in case I inherit Grimas power. He is the only one here who can use it and the mark of the fell dragon has appeared on my arm.” 

Leo watched as Owain flashed white, pulled up his sleeve and showed a strange six-eyed pattern, Xander stood up from his seat gesturing for Owain to sit. “If a grimeal was the one to capture Prince Inigo and is aware of Prince Owain’s awakening, then we all could be in immense danger. The search is top priority, right now, though nothing said or shown in this room can be repeated outside.” 

Everyone quickly went separate ways once the meeting adjourned. The only people to stay behind were,Owain, Elisse and Leo himself, who awkwardly stood and watched as Elisse gave Owain a hug. One of the ones that could put a smile on your face no matter how bad you were feeling, she whispered something in his ear before running off. Swallowing his pride, Leo approached Owain himself. “I wish to apologize for the way I have treated you before. I often acted as though you were a fool, if I was aware of your royal status I would not have treated you that way.” 

Owain shook his head. “No apology is necessary. If you hadn’t treated me a fool you wouldn't have been reflecting what your true self saw in the world. I would rather be titled fool than stranger, and for you, a retainer than a prince.” Leo took a moment to think of what Owain was saying before gesturing for him to follow him out of the room. “I'll have Neil's band together a group under my command so we can start searching today.” 

“And what is is we are searching for?” Speak of devil's, Neil was around the corner of the corridor they were headed down, obviously having waited for the meeting to finish. “You were in there quite a long time, just what were you all doing in there?” Leo ignored the suggestive tone in Neil's voice. “Laslow, my brothers, retainer has gone missing. Put together a search, finding him is top priority.” Though it was obvious Neils had questions, he nodded and left without voicing any of them. Leaving Owain and Leo to walk alone once more. There was a tense silence as as the navigated the complicated halls of the castle, eventually reaching one of the larger libraries. “I mean not catechize you milord, but we have grand search to be on! Whatever are we doing in a dank, dusty, dreary, disheartening, dirty, decrepit, dilapidated, damp, drab, dismal,-”

“Owain.”

“Place like this?” Owain finally finished, frowning. Leo shook his head and walked up to the librarian's desk and patiently waited for her arrival. “We are going to start our search here, if there was ever Grima worship here in Nohr, it will be in The Historia of the Darkest of Magics.”

~-*-~

Inigo woke slowly. The first thing that registered was pain. Deep throbbing pain in the side of Inigo's head that made him dizzy, if he wasn't on the ground he was sure he would fall over. The floor was the second thing he noticed, it was cold and hard. He went to push off the ground before he realized his arms were tied behind him with a rope connected to, what he assumed was a nearby wall. Though it was hard to tell without seeing it. Inigo thought he might have been blindfolded as well, but the faint outline of metal bars in his vision told him otherwise. It hurt to think as Inigo struggled to remember how he got in his current situation. 

It was late at night, Inigo knew that much, he remembered being dragged out of his bed, reaching for a weapon, having said weapon taken from him and being hit with the hilt over the head. He should have been more alert, usually he was, but he had stayed up trying to write his goodbyes to his family. None of them were completed though, his tears warping his vision and staining the page is he wrote through the night, eventually he resigned himself to finishing them in the morning. The decision was one of the hardest decisions he had to make, but ultimately, he wasn’t cut out to be a prince, he never was. He would rather spend his days serving faithfully at Xander's side, helping him run Nohr, instead of running Yilesse himself.

Xander…

Inigo selfishly wondered if by now Xander had noticed he was gone. It was impossible to tell what time it was, but he would like to think Xander would be waiting for him in the morning, possibly becoming grouchy when his tea was late but slowly realizing he wasn’t going to show up, possibly even becoming concerned enough to search for him. Rarely, if ever, did Inigo not bring Xander his tea on time, let alone not at all. Morning tea was the only time he and Xander could be alone, and though they were just King and retainer, they both cherished those mornings. The isolation from others making it seem as if time itself stopped for them. They would chat as friends, though neither shared much about their past, they could treat each other as equals in the cold hours of the morning. He wished those chilled moments could last forever, but now Inigo only wished for warmth, the frozen air around him making it difficult to breathe as he pulled himself out of his thoughts. 

Inigo adjusted himself slightly in attempt to gain back feeling that was slowly leaving his arms, he had to find a way out of his cell. He stood with minor difficulty, examining the rope attaching him to the wall he found that it was simply looped around a hook, though it was challenging to make out in the dark. After a couple of attempts he managed to slip the rope off the hook so he could move freely around the cell. It wasn’t spacious at all, not that he was expecting it to be. A quick closer look at the bars holding him back showed nothing promising, they were well made, sturdy, and had no major imperfections to cut the rope on to free his hands. Eventually he resigned himself to the corner of the cell, there was nothing he could do but wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that nothing happened in this chapter, and i know I never post. I'm just contemplating raising the rating and playing around a bit more or keeping it the same and following a fluffy route... Thanks for reading and staying around long enough for the second chapter to come out.
> 
> Also, this first chapter was twice the length of this one, but most chapters from now one will be 1500 words or less, sorry that's just how I roll.


	3. I'm Sorry

Well hello, daughters sons and non-binary ones! It is I, the author of this here fanfiction, here with hopefully not too disappointing news...  I am abandoning this story. In fact, I am abandoning all my stories. Some people (like one commenter I saw on one story) wanted to know whether or not they should be waiting for updates and the answer is no. 

I just can't write anymore, on any of my stories. I get ideas and type up outlines or rough drafts, but I can't motivate myself to finish a story. I need someone there to remind me to write sometime.

I don't blame my readers at all, actually, quite a bit of the work I've done towards stories recently has been due to comments or art I've received. But I just can't write on my own.

All my stories (minus one that was just one chapter or something) will be staying up for you to read and rage over plot holes and unfinished arcs. If you ever wish to discuss a story of mine I have a Tumblr (somepostontheinternet) that I will probably answer messages on. 

I am sorry, I wish I could be the content creator many wished for for this story and my other ones, but I am not. See you around.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that I was writing and lost steam on, I decided to post it on here to see if others were interested in me continuing or not. I know Xanlas is a small ship on here but whatever.
> 
> Oh, and I want to apologize for the way I wrote Owain, I just feel that in a serious situation like this he would be a bit less... Owainy... If I do continue this, hopefully, he will have more moments to shine.


End file.
